Our Lives After The Power
by steph1030
Summary: This is a Tommy/Jules/Sam crossover, this is my English version. Sorry for the mistakes English is not main Language please Review :  Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

It's been more than 12 years since the Mighty morphing Power Rangers didn't fight the evil. Everyone had a normal life or at least you could call it normal. Tommy Oliver was a Teacher on High School en Reef side California, and he was engaged to a beautiful woman named Roselyn Olmeda she was tall with a nice curvy body and hair and eyes were black her skin was mocha too.

Roselyn Olmeda was an undercover police woman that works with Drug and Prostitution Trafficking. Tommy and she were engaged 6 months ago and everything was going very well for the couple, Tommy knew that Roselyn's Career was not an easy one; overall he once was on her shoes fighting against evil, maybe that's why he felt such devotion for her?

Tommy and Jason were the only close rangers after all this years, everyone else had moved on with their life out of Angel Grove, Jason was married to a beautiful woman named Brenda Larry a very Smart and pleasant woman, they were very happy.

Looking at the clock was Tommy it was 3:30 pm time to leave work. When his cell rang and it was Jason calling: Hey Tommy can we meet at Crazy Tavern at 5pm I have a lot to talk about bro? Without hesitating tommy said yes, hang up and left to crazy tavern.

Crazy Tavern at 5pm

Tommy walked in to the bar like always looking great, all eyes on him. Jason waived at him and tommy follows him to the table, he asked the waiter for a Jack Daniels on the rocks, right away sir said the young waiter. Tommy and Jason started talking about their happy lives with women Brenda and Roselyn. Jason told Tommy that he was planning a Power Ranger Reunion. He wanted to see: Zach, Trini, Billy and Kimberly. Tommy said that will so great! To see them all again. Jason continued I spoke to Trini and she is a Doctor in Las Vegas, Billy is a Math Professor in New York and Zach opened a dance studio in Arizona, But there is a problem I couldn't find Kimberly is like she never existed she vanished Jason stated. When tommy heard her name his thoughts went back when he meet her for the first time and also when he received that disturbing letter that broke his heart and soul, his voice started shaking and asked what do you mean Jason, I know is been exactly 12 years since she left and never came back but she is not missing Tommy said. Jason: Yeah you are right she is probably too busy or she doesn't to deal with anybody from her life as a past ranger and that includes us said Jason. Tommy states well still try to find her so she can join us at the reunion. Jason continued: I got a confirmation from everyone for this weekend except Kim but I will keep trying to contact her. The 2 friends kept on drinking and having a good time and Tommy started thinking and said to himself: Where Kimberly Hart can be? Wherever you are I hope you are ok Beautiful.

Ontario Canada,

There was a commotion outside the sulovski residency, police vehicles, EMS was outside waiting. A man with a 6 year old boy was holding a gun to the little boy's head saying: If you get closer I will shoot him! Greg the Boss of the SRU was talking him down or at least trying to do.

Greg: Mr. Sulovski please put the Gun Down I just want to talk; please you are scaring your son.

Mr. Sulovski: No! I will kill her she is a liar!

Meanwhile Ed the team leader was yelling: Jules! Do you have the solution? Yes. I have Joy. The beautiful SRU officer answer. Ed said: At my orders you will shoot him, is that clear? He asked. Loud and clear said Jules.

Greg: The subject is escalating guys I think we have no choice the Boss said on the microphone, when he heard Jules, Let me try boss let me talk to him she said, I don't know Jules answer Greg the fact that he is pretty upset at his wife might be a sign that he won't want to talk to a woman right now, I know Jules said that is way I want to try it boss. Do you trust me? She claimed. Yes I do said Greg, Sam take Jules position, Copy that said Sam.

Jules took a deep breath and went to where Greg was trying to negotiate with Mr. Jacob Sulovski, she got close and Spoke:

I'm Jules Callaghan an SRU officer and am here to talk, what is your name sir and why are you doing this? She asked. Mrs. Sulovski laugh and said: You know my name. but fine my name is Jacob Sulovski and the woman you see over there, He referred to Lucy Sulovski she was crying begging for his son's life; He is Jeremy showing the little 6 year old boy he was pointing with a gun. She is my wife he continued but she is liar and today she dies! She told me she loved me, and that Jermy was my son when he is not! He said with pain and anger on his eyes.

Jules said: I see Jacob. But she stopped when she heard the little boy crying.

Jeremy: you are not my daddy he cried and that's why you are going to kill me tears where falling on his cheeks.

Jules: Jeremy look at me! Your daddy loves you very much and he is not going to hurt you. Is ok, I promise she stated. Now tell me do you love your daddy?

Greg was calling Jules on the microphone, that's too risky Jules stop now! I got it boss Jules Reply on the microphone.

Jeremy answered Jules question: Yes I love my daddy and I know he is mad because I was playing with mommy's computer because when he opened it , he was crying and getting upset at her, I'm sorry daddy I won't play with the computer no more ok?

Jacob said: I love you too son and started crying and hugging his little boy, he looks at Jules giving her the okay to take him.

Jules took the little boy and gave back to the mother. When she heard voices saying: Put the Gun down Mr. Sulovski. She rushed over and saw Jacob pointing the Gun at his head. Greg said don't take the fake door son you can always fix things. Jules jumped in the conversation and said: DO IT! GO AHEAD I WANNA SEE THAT!.

Jacob: look at Jules confused and said why? Why do you want to see me killing myself?

Jules: because when Jeremy asked what happen to his father I want to look at him and tell him his coward. You know he is going to have questions when grows up correct?

Jacob look at Jules and said you are right I am a coward I can't not even kill myself and he drop the gun and started crying like a little boy, Jules got close and kicked the gun far and touch his shoulder and said: Now you are not a coward you are brave, because you decide to live, and that Jacob is the hard part of life. The officers put handcuffs on him and put him away. When Jules turned around she felt a pair of eyes on her and it was the handsome Sam Braddock the Rookie of the team, he quickly turned away knowing he just got caught staring at the beautiful brunette, she was curious to know what Sam what's thinking about her?

At the SRU,

Everyone was celebrating today's call it was a successful one thanks to Jules Callaghan and like always the team liked to celebrate at the Goose, there was 6 teammates, Greg was the main boss the first negotiator, Ed was the team leader and he will not play when it came to Hot calls, Raff was the new addition to the team he was a great sniper and was still working on his negotiation skills, Spike was the Brain of the team, Sam was the cocky and gorgeous police man also a great sniper, Jules was the heart of the Team, second negotiator, profiler and sniper. This night the team decided to call it off and not go to the Goose.

Jules was walking to the exit of the SRU offices when Sam came in out of nowhere and with some flirt asked: Hey Jules I was wondering will you like to have a Burrito and a beer with me? Jules look at him and said, listen Sam I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't like to include personal stuff with work? You understand right? Sam said and he walked away "It's Just a burrito Jules" Just a burrito he repeated and exits the building. Jules bite her lip and said he is such a jerk sometimes and exited the building.

Meanwhile Tommy couldn't stop thinking about Jules that night, when his cell rang it was Roselyn calling, "Hi Baby! Said Roselyn in the other line. "Why haven't you called me? I was worried Roselyn.

Tommy I'm so sorry you know how this job can be sometimes and I knew you were still up waiting for me so I'm calling you to say am ok and tonight in staying in my apartment hope you don't mind? Tommy felt some type of relief when he heard that Roselyn was not spending the night, he felt some guilt because he was thinking about Kimberly that night, so he told his fiancé: is ok but promise me I will see you tomorrow? "Of course she said" Tommy's faces lighten up when he heard her words and hang up.

How can you think about Kim when she left your ass like 10 years ago? Really Tommy you are so dump he thought of himself and went back to sleep.

In Jules House,

Jules was sweating and mumbling on her sleep and she will repeat over and over: "Stop please Stop! DON'T SHOOT ME!

Her dad Richard Callaghan was visiting Jules and he was in the room next door when he heard Jules Crying, he then thought "Again the nightmares started, this is not a good sign" he claimed like he knew where this dreams were coming from.

In Jules Dream:

She was Dressed with some Yoga pants and pink blouse doing a exercise routine when a blond hair man put a gun to her head and throw her on the floor and Said: "YOU ARE MINE MS HART, EVEN AFTER YOU DIE YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE FOREVER", Don't shoot me she cried, when the Gun fired and she woke up saying: NOOO! Richard was next to her, hugging and saying: is Ok sweet heart calm down is just a dream. I know dad but if felt so real like that really happen dad! Jules was very scared and did not know what to think about this dream. Richard prepares her a tea and finally Jules went back to sleep, he stepped out of her room and with a low voice said: You will never know what happen… I have to protect you from memories he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Sules, Ashliz, oldtvlover and vguz04 you guys Rock! And made my day with your reviews and to answer some of your questions Jules/Kim is the same person you will find out later on the story what happened to her, also the killer is not Sam or Sam's dad even though it was a great idea to have them as a suspects. Once again thank you for taking the time on reading this story hope you guys like this chappy!

I don't own Flashpoint or the Power Rangers.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ontario, Canada**_

Richard and Jules were having a cup of coffee, Richard asked Jules: Rough night right? Richard knew that Jules was not feeling well today maybe because she kept on having nightmares all night. I had better nights she said, looking sad and confused. Jules…. Richard said with a soft voice, don't let that nightmare ruin your day, remember is just a dream is not real kiddo. Jules stared at her dad's eyes and said; " I know, but it felt so real, like that was not a dream more like a memory ". _Listen… Richard interrupted her is probably just stress, I mean you have one the toughest job in the world and you hardly rest with the crazy hours you work is normal to be overwhelm and project that in your dreams sweetheart, that's why I'm here something told me, you need me here…. I think that you should take a break Jules and come with me to Alberta, and stay away from the city and that Job. _

Jules got up from the kitchen table took her bag and said: "I really appreciate your concern Dad…. And you are right I do work crazy hours and I hardly sleep sometimes; but I love what I do and you know I worked too hard to get in this team and I'm not walking away just because I'm having some crazy dreams…" her hands started shaking and she felt the major headache ever, she continued walking towards the door and said: Dad I have to go! I see you tonight ok? Jules! Jules! Come back we need to talk Richard kept on calling her, she did not stop and left. Richard Knew that maybe it was time for Jules to know the truth about their past. Or was it too late?

Back in Tommy's Apartment,

Tommy was leaving his apartment at exactly 7:00 am, when he was heading to his car; Roselyn was already waiting on him. She surprised him with a kiss; "Hello Handsome! I just couldn't wait to see you, and I decided to stop by before I left to the office!" Tommy kissed her back and said; I just love when you surprise me like this… and I couldn't wait to see you too!

Roselyn smile fade it away, and started to play with her hair, Tommy knew that when Roselyn did that she was nervous and that she was hiding something.

Tommy: What is it Roselyn? Is there something wrong?

Roselyn: No. it's just that today I start a new assignment, and OH, God you are not going to like it…..

Tommy: Don't tell me you are doing an undercover assignment again? Are you going to be a drug addict today, or a prostitute?That's why you are here early right? Tommy was getting really upset and worried; he knew that Roselyn's Job was not the safest one.

Roselyn: Tommy let me stop you, now! You know what my Career is about and I don't need you bashing it like this, I don't need this right now! And you….. what?... Tommy said, her face was red and she was almost in tears...

Tommy just hugged hair and said: I'm so sorry baby…. You are right I didn't mean to say it like that, is just I'm worried about you.

Roselyn: Is ok. Tommy I understand, but don't over protect me, I know my job and today I will be a "Stripper" she said closing her eyes, not wanting to look at tommy's reaction.

Tommy stood quiet for a minute and said: "A Stripper" really? Putting his hand on the back of his neck a sign that tommy was really worried. Don't worry I will be ok, is not just me as a undercover there will be people on the bar that are cops like me, so I will ok. If I need back up they will be in the bar. Tommy was not too convinced about it, but there was nothing he could do. Just promise me something Roselyn;

"_When we get married you are walking away from all this…". She gave him a smirk and added: Of course you know I'm keeping my promise raising her hand… I Roselyn Olmeda Promise to marry Tommy Oliver, Promise to leave my dangerous world because I love him and I want to start a Family! Happy now? She asked, yes. Much better he said, Roselyn gave him another long kiss and left._

_Tommy was driving to work when Jason called; Tommy answered "Hey Jase you are up too early"! Are you sick? It was weird for Jason to call tommy so early._

_Jason: Tommy, I couldn't sleep all night…. I found Kim he said….well I did not found her, he clarify… I mean is not good Tommy…._

_Tommy: What happen Jason? Don't give me that! Did you or did you not found her? Tommy was feeling desperate now._

_Jason: Brenda and I were looking at some pictures of some of her friends on her social page online, and Brenda's Friend Matthew was on the Olympic games in a picture with Kimberly, so Brenda reach out to Matthew last night and he said he knew Kim, but that was 11 years ago before she went missing with 2 other girls and that no one knows what happen. He also said some people said they were killed but no one really knows, Kimberly's mom moved to France and I don't know how to reach ? Tommy? There was no answer on the other line._

_Tommy hung up. And sat at his car in silence… he couldn't believe that Kimberly was dead… A tear fell down his cheek, he took his cell phone and called Roselyn: Hi handsome, I see you miss me already! Tommy Just said: Can you find somebody for me? Roselyn: Are u OK? You sound upset what's wrong? Tommy: Are you or not? His words were cold and demanding. Roselyn: Yes. I need the name, DOB and the city or state….., Tommy didn't let her finish her question and rapidly responded; Name: Kimberly Ann Hart, Date of Birth is January 18,1976 Daytona Beach Florida. Roselyn was very curios and had a lot of questions about this woman, she hide it pretty well and told tommy, I'm not supposed to do this Tommy but I will, I see you tonight… Thanks Tommy said and hung up_

_Roselyn was wondering who is this Kimberly Hart and why tommy was so interested on finding this person. Well I better get started so I answer my own questions she thought….. And started the investigation of Kimberly hart._

_In Canada,_

_After a tough call Jules was taking a shower and thinking about this teenager that wanted to killed herself when she was only 15 years old, she wanted to remember if she ever felt that way at 15. But all she could find on her memories was that when she was 16 she was in a bad car accident with her mom and how her mother died in that accident, she couldn't remember anything before that; it was like a big blur on her mind before that incident , but she just shake that bad feeling of her head and kept on showering she thought that maybe her brain defenses order her to lost her memory about her last 16 years of her life, she was ok with it because she didn't want to remember how she lost her mother. She wrapped a small towel around her body and went to grab her clothes when she heard a voice; "Jules! Jules! And she saw the blonde hair man with the most beautiful eyes staring at her in a small towel she was like, Sam! What are you doing here? I'm sorry he replied I was just bringing you this flat iron for your hair, I knock but no one answered he said. And I wanted to check that you were ok, you now it was a few minutes before we knew you were ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok Jules, "I'm ok she said" do you need an opinion on that bruise in the back I know you got hit pretty bad, and I just said I'm ok Jules answered, would you like a second opinion Sam asked?, she turned her bare back around and he look at her big bruise on her left b back side, he put his hand on her soft skin and simply said: it looks like a double bacon cheese burger. And she said again: "and I'm ok". He looks at her and said ok and left the showers._

_Sam waited outside for Jules, when she reached the exit, Sam asked her to have a cup of coffee with him, Jules didn't know what to answer, she remembered the time he asked her for a burrito and she made it clear, that she won't get involved with no one at work, but she also remembered Sam's sarcastic remark about __**"it just a burrito"**__ so she decided to say: Yes, Sam I know I place where they make the best double lattes and we can take a walk because is not far. Sam was in shocked he never thought she will say yes to the invitation this time, so he smiled at her and both started walking to the coffee shop._

Back in Tommy's House

Tommy was sitting on his living room with a bottle of whiskey, thinking if he should give it a try, when Roselyn walked in and said: Wow this Kimberly, chick is a big deal! Should I be concern about her Tommy? So what's the story behind this chick? Roselyn was really upset and more jealous than anything. Tommy just looks at her with pain on his eyes and asked: Did you find out what happen with Kimberly? She just gave him a quick smile and started: Here is the File for that Kimberly Chick, lived in Angel Grove until she was 16, then moved to Daytona Beach to follow her career as Gymnastic…. Tommy said: I know that already Roselyn!... Well Roselyn continue and I'm not finished should I continue? She asked with a little attitude on her voice… Now, she lived in Daytona Beach for about 6 months or so and she was reported missing with 2 other girls named; Sandra Town and Rebecca James, 4 months later FBI found the bodies of….. Tommy's eyes started to build tears and he felt like someone throw a brick on top of his chest; Roselyn look and continue: the 2 bodies found were Rebecca and Sandra's they were in very bad shape but forensic determined that they were tortured, raped, and died within 7 days after they went missing, now Kimberly Hart's body was never found but the FBI stated that she probably had the same luck as the other girls. Tommy got up from the couch and went to the bathroom and turns on the water and wet his face, sat in the bathroom floor and said: NO! How come this happen…. Kimberly you risk your life as Power Ranger every day for people like this sick fuck! To just come and kill you like this… where the power rangers were? Why didn't I save you? Tommy just kept on punching his wall and he heard Roselyn knocking on the door, Tommy open the door! There is something else you need to know….. Roselyn was almost screaming from the other side of the bathroom door.

Tommy open the door and looked at Roselyn she said follow me I got something else, he follow her to the living room and found some pictures on the table, this pictures were the bodies of Sandra and Rebecca, and a picture of Kimberly when she was 16, Roselyn said: you know the fact that the FBI never found her body can mean 2 things , 1- she was not lucky enough to escape the killer or 2- she was lucky and scape the killer and we just don't know where she is, one of the things that raise a red flag with this case was that, there is no more cases reported like this in the last 10 years which makes me think that maybe she ran away and the killer is after her, and he is not going to start another killing spree until he founds her and like cycle she said you don't skip steps and this killer obviously is not going to skip Kimberly, furthermore a lot of victims tend to hide instead of turning to the police and I have a feeling this is that case, and wanted to show you that when I tried to reach out to family members it showed that Kimberly's mom died in car accident 11 years ago in Daytona beach, and her dad well her dad's file is frozen apparently he was a cop or something so any information is only released directly to the FBI in case of any warrants, so I couldn't break in on his file, but it was weird to me how a daughter of a cop can never be found and disappear like this…. Tommy felt some relief thinking that maybe she was alive, and turned to Roselyn and said Thanks! Roselyn got up from the couch and started walking towards the door and stopped turned around and found tommy behind her; she was sad and upset she didn't know why tommy was so affected about this woman, Tommy just hugged her and said you don't have to worry about an old friend but she is very important to me and it does affect me not knowing that she is dead or alive, Roselyn just wrapped her arms around him and said: you got me worried for a minute…. And laughed but I still want to know if she was only your friend? He said: No. she was my first love and the first woman who broke my heart, but I don't want to talk about this… she agreed she heard enough about Kimberly tonight. She gave tommy a soft kiss and said I better go I have some colleagues coming from Canada tomorrow and I have to pick them up early, Tommy asked why from Canada ? Well she said, apparently the team needs reinforcement on getting this bad ass guy… so the Canadians are after him too, so they are joining forces. Tommy said: Good luck with them tomorrow and call me, once she left tommy look at the pictures that Roselyn left and close the file and went to bed.

So who you think is coming to work with Roselyn as an undercover Cop….. This will continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Encounters

I don't own Flashpoint or Power Rangers, hope you guys like this chapter, again sorry about any mistakes, English is not my forte. Thanks,

Roselyn was waiting on the airport with a sign saying: "welcome, I'm your fan" she was pacing back and forth waiting and then she started thinking: waiting for whom? she did not know how the new undercover police was, well this stupid sign they gave me at the office is supposed to attract the new team members to me, all of sudden she noticed this tall blonde hair woman standing next to her, she said "hi you must be agent Olmeda?" Roselyn; smiled and said: Yes that's me pointing at the sign, and your name is? She asked I'm Agent Donna Sabine from the Canada Police Department; I know you were expecting 2 more other officers but they won't be in here until next week, but Im here so we can get started. The 2 woman took Donna's bags and exited the airport. In the car Roselyn was always so talkative so she started telling Donna; The FBI was not expecting you will take their offer so quick so they are making arrangements to get you in an apartment close to the office, but don't worry you can stay in my apartment for now, and anyways that will be probably the best considering you and I will be working in the same strip club so we can easily say we are roommates don't you think? Donna looked confused and didn't know if she like the idea of staying with a stranger, but then she was new in this country and it will probably be best to stay with Roselyn that will be fine Donna responded. Great! Roselyn said parking her car at the office parking lot, now we are on FBI office our boss is Douglas Torres or Just "Doug" he don't like formalities she said, we have to meet this morning to see the details about this Guy and make sure everyone is in the same page. Ok said Donna entering this tall building full of big windows, Good morning said Roselyn to everyone, she was always so noticeable…. Roselyn and Donna went to Doug's office and there it was about 10-12 people in the room, Donna Sabine! Said the loud Men Doug, I'm so glad you take this offer I heard some good stories about you back in Ontario, Canada. I'm very excited to have you in my team, Donna said; so I heard this guy is a bad ass right? Yes, he is very naughty but we will get him soon Doug said while he walked to the projector, please have a sit ladies I was about to start he said, Roselyn and Donna sat next to each other and Doug started; People this is the 1st Picture of Edward Kang AKA "Sir War" he owns a lot clandestine bars across the USA, Canada, Japan, Turkey. He transports illegal females to be tortured and killed also has a prostitution network for underage kids from 10-16 years old no older because his clientele likes then within that age, now we have his location at a Strip club were Roselyn is been working for a couple of weeks, she has the map of this bar and knows were the exits are so we will know how to attack him, also Donna will be entering as a Strip dancer because we want to have the most experience agents inside as possible, so we start at 10pm and don't forget your badge and no guns we don't want to raise no red flags on anyone, understood? Yes said everyone.

Roselyn told donna let's go to my apartment so you can unpack and then we come back to the office so I can show you our set up for this mission, Yes that will be perfect said Donna.

Canada, Ontario.

Jules was getting home when she saw that her dad's car was missing on the driveway, she entered her house and called her dad's name: Richard! Are you home? Are you still mad at me? Come on dad stop being a kid? She said giggling when she went to the kitchen she found a note: "Sorry that I left like this but, 2 of my best horses got injured and I had to go back, but you call me if you need me" PD: I'm not mad at you sweetie I'm just worried. With love, Dad.

Jules just put her purse on her table and went upstairs for a shower, when she was finished came back to the kitchen to eat something when her phone rang it was Sam, she stared at the phone thinking should I answer or not? But then she snapped out of her decision and said to herself, what about if is a team emergency quickly answered: Hello Jules! Hello Sam is there something wrong? No. Why? Sam asked. I was just wondering Sam, since you never call, It's just me Sam checking on Jules. Jules said checking on me huh? Well Sammy I'm ok and I was about to make something to eat so I should go now, Wait said Sam, my reason for calling was that I just finish cooking and I was wondering if I can come in your house and bring you something. Jules heart was racing she was dying to say yes, but….. I also got 2 great movies so what you say Jules? Sam I don't think is a good idea I mean….. Sam interrupted her, so all this food will be going to waste, come on Jules is that you don't feel comfortable around me what about if I call spike and he join us? She said you don't have to Sam and I do feel comfortable around you but… I get it Jules. You are in love with me and that's why you avoid me all the time, I didn't know I had that effect on you, SAM! You are confusing things that's not what I meant; I'm not in love with you… Sam said is ok you are on denial and I will leave you alone because I don't want you to think I feel the same way... you know what Sam Braddock you are so cocky and… it will be great if you come over today, just to prove what you say is not true. She didn't wait for Sam to say nothing else and hang up. Jules slam the phone on her counter top she was furious, how in the hell he knew! I mean she was trying to hide it and he read her mind like no one... and now he was coming over to have dinner and watch a movie. Seriously Juliana what were you thinking?

Sam jumped on his car with the food and the movies, he laughed at the prank he just played on Jules, and in reality Sam didn't know that Jules like him, but he knew he liked her or he was feeling something more than that. Sam rang on Jules door, Jules open the door and Sam said; WOW! You have an amazing place you need some repairs, I can help he said. Thanks I will consider that, Jules said: so where is the food? I got it he said and I got some movies too, so we have the night for ourselves Sam claimed! Jules was taking out the plates and noticed that there were 3 plates and 3 cups, Sam was getting ready to ask when Jules answer before he asked, Oh yeah I forgot to mention that spike is here too, we are having a beer on the patio and we can also eat outside, Sam just grabbed his plate and follow Jules to the patio where spike was sitting, Hey! Sam I didn't know you were coming but when Jules said you were I decided to wait for you so we can have some beers, Sam look at Jules and just smiled and sat down open his beer and said: so do you visit Jules often he asked spike? Spike noticed some type of jealousy on his question and said: yes, Jules and I are very close, she is like a sister to me, and I care a lot about her… Jules interrupted and said: let's stop talking about me? So Sam you are the newbie tell me how was your last job like? Sam's mind travel away for a few seconds and answer: I really enjoyed working overseas, but there are certain things I regret doing… like? Jules asked, like killing my best friend he said taking a large sip of beer, Jules and spike looked each other, I'm sorry Jules said, I shouldn't asked that, is ok Jules, it wasn't like I meant to kill him, it simply happen and that's one of the reasons I decided to serve in the SRU, That is correct said spike to "Keep the Peace" and they all laughed and continue to drink.

It was 8pm and spike, Jules and Sam had been drinking a lot, So Jules asked: are you guys dating any one? Spike and Sam, just looked at Jules and spike said, well I'm not right now, but I'm looking he said. Sam said: I'm not dating but I really like this girl, but I think she is out of my league so I gave up on her. Jules bit her lip and said: You Sam Braddock giving up on girls I don't believe that, well may be I do she said her tone sounded like she had a little too much to drink, maybe this girl put you on your place right? And spike and her started to laugh, "Maybe" Sam continue, but I will never know because she never gave me a chance… Spike stopped Sam by saying, but not everything is based on dating what about sex? Now sex is the important fact here, you will know that person is for you once you have sex with them right? Is like the 1st time you have sex you think that person is for you, what proves it is "SEX". Sam said: Well I will have to agree on the 1st time part, I remember my 1st time was when I was 14 and it was with my sister's baby sitter, and really thought she was the love of my life but then I realized it was just the heat of the moment, and they all started laughing again, Yeah I remember mine too said spike it was with my next door neighbor and I have to say she was like 30 and I was only 16, but she was the best experience said taking the last sip of his beer, now Spike and Sam were starting at Jules waiting for her to talk about her 1st sexual experience, she was like what? Sam just said, Come on Jules you heard our stories now we would like to hear yours, Jules face got serious and just said: I don't remember. Spike just looked at her and said: Really? Jules you don't remember, how can that be possible? Was it bad that you blocked it of your mind? Jules just stared at her beer bottle and said: our parents were in Florida, USA and we got in to a really bad car accident and I woke up in the hospital not knowing who I was? The doctors said I had amnesia and that my memory will come back with some therapy, but it didn't, is been about 11 years and still don't remember how my mother look, or what happen before that accident, my mother died on that terrible accident and since then is like I'm living a new life, but I don't want to get you guys sad, but that's why I don't remember how it was my 1st time or who it was, but I know one day I will remember, she got up and asked the guys if they wanted more beer, Spike just said no and she walked inside the house to the kitchen, Sam told spike, wow that must be really hard for her, spike just nodded and told Sam, yes it must be, but Jules is a very strong woman and she overcame that, I just think she won't like for us to feel sorry or pity for her, I know spike you are right let's just change the subject when she comes back, Jules came back to the table and spike got up and told Jules; I have to go guys, I have to get up early tomorrow so I better get going, I had a great time Jules like always, thanks for the beers , Good night guys.

Sam and Jules were sitting outside, Sam got up and said I have to go too Jules, is getting late and you have to go to bed, Sam if you want to go because I freaked you out about my accident go ahead! but just be honest I really don't like to tell people this because I create sorry and pity like what I see in your eyes now, Sam was facing Jules and said; I don't feel sorry or pity for you, Jules, the reason why I'm leaving is because….. I know why she said: because you just got bored after spike left, now Jules was facing Sam closer, Sam looked deep in to her eyes and said; NO! Jules I'm leaving because I don't want to make a fool of myself! A fool of yourself? Why? She said standing in front of him demanding for an answer, because if I stay longer Jules I will end up kissing you, and I know you will reject me and then punch me in my face and will have to go back to the SRU with busted lip and I will make a fool of myself he said softly now getting too close to her, You are absolutely right Sam I will punch if you a try a move on me and she started laughing, Sam got really mad took his jacket and headed to the door when he heard Jules: "But I will definitively kick your ass if don't kiss me now Sam!" Sam came back to Jules and he kissed her with so much passion, she felt so good he said inside his head. Jules stopped the kiss and said; not bad for a rookie, he laughed and kissed her again now with more passion he grabbed her small waist and his hands travel around her back and then her neck, when Jules said; not so fast Braddock there will be more time for that. Sam just took a deep breath, calming his hormones down, he was ready to take her to the bedroom and make love to her, but obviously she wasn't so he had to respect that, Jules gave Sam a soft kiss and said thank you for coming, how about you take me on date tomorrow? I will love to do that Jules, I will pick you up after 12pm. Ok she said and Sam left.

At the same time in California,

Donna and Roselyn were getting ready to go to the strip club, when Roselyn heard someone knocking on her door, she open the door and it was tommy, he was holding a bottle of wine with some food. I was not expecting you tonight Tommy, I have to go to work and I have some company remember? You are so right you know my memory is really bad he was saying when he saw the tall blond hair woman, she was wearing a strapless black dress and some black heels, and this is Donna Sabine, Roselyn told tommy, Donna this is my Fiancé, Tommy Oliver, nice to meet you Tommy donna said, so where are you ladies heading looking so beautiful? We are going to catch the bad guy tonight Roselyn said**. **Tonight? Tommy asked confused. Yes tonight Donna said, or at least that's what we pray for, we been following this guy forever I followed him for a year in Canada and had no luck but I hope tonight is the last night for him in this country Donna said. So we better get going Roselyn told donna grabbing their stuff, tommy you can stay here and wait for me but I don't know how long it will take for me to be back she told him with a soft kiss on the lips, Tommy grabbed her by the waist and gave her another kiss and told her you take care of yourself, and remember after tonight this life for you is over ok? I know she said with a smile on her face and left.

Tommy was looking at Roselyn apartment and noticed that she was already packing her stuff, they were getting married soon and she will be moving with tommy, tommy smiled and hoped that he knew where Kimberly was so his happiness will be complete, I will find her some day!, I know it, he said and grabbed a pillow and he laid on the couch, maybe Roselyn is not going to be happy about this but I'm going to Florida to find Kimberly, but I know she will understand and maybe even help me find her, tommy closed his eyes and fall sleep.

Devil's Gate Night Club in California,

Music was loud and the place was full, Roselyn was backstage getting ready to perform when she noticed a body guard yelling at the waitress: "I TOLD YOU THAT HE LIKES HIS DRINK WITH A LOT OF ICE BITCH" and he slapped the girl in the face, Roselyn got up and told the guy: You don't treat a lady like that over ice!, here let me help you she told the young girl where is the ice I get you some more ice, the body guard looked at Roselyn and notice something unusual on her, she was a very good looking woman with some type of class and well spoken, not the usual Junkies that will work in this place. Roselyn headed to the ice room and noticed the door in the next room was open and she saw a group of men sitting in different tables and there was a glass and behind it, there were little girls no older that 13-16 years old walking in bikini suits waiting to be chosen by this men. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Kenya the girl that she helped earlier, she told her what are you doing here? The ice is in the other room, we can get killed for this, follow me. Roselyn followed Kenya and they took some ice back to the club, Roselyn asked who are those people in that room? Kenya just said; they are the "Sir War" gentleman club no one is allowed in that room except for the Body guards or me just serving drinks, and believe me you don't want to go in there! So stay out Kenya asked. Sure said Roselyn, I have to go I'm getting ready to perform, she quickly looked for Donna and told her she found for the room where Sir war was hiding, what Roselyn didn't notice was that the bodyguard named: Mark , was just watching her closely.

Donna head out to smoke a cigar rete or at least that's what she told the man at the door and she call Doug and told him about that room and who it was in there, still no proof that Mr. Kang was there tonight. Roselyn started dancing all eyes were on her, man were fighting to get close to her, when she noticed Mr. Kang looking at her, devouring her with his eyes she kept the eye contact with him and continue to dance, when Mr. Kang called one of his bodyguard and pointed at Roselyn, she felt a little unsecure but finished her performance and went to the changing rooms when Mark the bodyguard was waiting for her and said: Do you want to make a lots of money tonight?

So what you guys think about this chapter, where Sam will take Jules for their first date, any suggestions let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This chapter is a little longer than usual, please enjoy and remember I don't own Power Ranger and Flashpoint. Please don't forget that English is not my forte.

Roselyn smiled at Mark and answered, "Like how much money are we talking about? And what do I have to do?" Marked just said: well more money than what you make here in a year and doing what you do best… which is make sure everyone is having a good time at the VIP club, my boss loved your performance and will like to have a private party with you so what you say gorgeous? And by the way what is your name? I'm Luna she said that is my stage and only name. ok "Luna" so are interested or should I ask your friend the Blondie over there, I think you should take us both, we do a great team isn't that right "Blondie" Roselyn told Donna, that is right we do a great team, and that means double fun for your Boss, Mark looked at the 2 woman and agreed and told them follow me; Donna and Roselyn followed Mark to a big tunnel that lead them to a private room with a lot of lights it was like small version of the club it was only 1 table and 2 seats and in front there was a dancing pole and flashing lights all over the room, there was also a mini bar, Mark said; Blondie go to the bar and prepare 2 martinis, and you Luna get ready to start your performance music is over there next to the bar the Boss will be in a couple of minutes so get ready!

Roselyn went to turn the music on, a really sexy song was playing, Blondie was bringing the drinks over to the table were mark was sitting and waiting, all of sudden a man walked in the room it was Mr. Kang, he told Roselyn and Donna, Good evening ladies I'm Mr. War and what are your names, I see that you had not only one beauty you actually got me 2 I like that he told mark, well my name is Blondie, Donna said with a little spicy on her voice, and I am "Luna" which means Moon in Spanish, Roselyn told Mr. War with a seductive look, I like your name said Mr. War, Luna is beautiful now dance for me.

Roselyn started to perform she got close to Mr. War he was getting too excited and he grabbed her and she quickly said; I know you are not going to take me here we need more privacy don't you think? Donna sat next to Mr. War and started touching Roselyn's hair and said, why don't we get out of here so we can have fun? Mr. War looked at Mark and he left; now we can have our privacy, my bodyguard left so this room is for us now.

Outside Doug was giving instructions to the Swat team to enter the club and get the kids in that room and finally capture Mr. War, Doug heard that Donna and Roselyn were inside with him because they had the microphone on, the swat team proceeded to rescue the kids there were gun fires all over the club, people were running outside when the Swat team called out Doug to inform they got all the Kids secure and they had made some arrests to the people inside the room, there was people running on the club screaming, Doug entered the club and started calling Donna and Roselyn on the radio.

Mr. War heard the gunshots and got up from the table, Roselyn said: Where are you going? I thought we were having fun? Don't tell me some gunshots will scare a big man like you! Mr. War, called Mark and he was nowhere to be found, Roselyn told Donna is now or never we have to take him down! Donna told Roselyn wait we have to wait for back up Doug is on his way! Let's just wait here, but Roselyn did not wait and got up to follow Mr. War, she went back to the Tunnel and saw him running to the exit, she screamed Mr. Kang stop right there and put your hands on your back you don't have to run anymore! Roselyn was holding a gun ready to shot him if he would try something; Mr. Kang turned around and saw Luna holding a gun he just said: WOW! You are a beautiful woman to be a cop you know, I should of listened to Mark when he said there was something about you! Mr. Kang she said walking closer to him, keep your hands where I can see them and don't say a word!

Donna was looking for Roselyn but the Tunnel was to dark, so she called: Doug do you copy? Doug said: Go ahead Donna what's your 20? I am in the tunnel that leads to the private room, you have to go the changing room and then open the door next to the closet to get to us!, Roselyn went after Mr. Kang and she doesn't have a back up. Copy that said Doug. Roselyn come in! Roselyn come in! Said Doug on the radio. Roselyn was standing in front of Mr. Kang pointing the gun at him and she answer back to Doug: I got him boss, meet me at the tunnel, Kang was smiling at Roselyn, you really think you got me right? I'm a God and you won't get to put me away not a woman! He said. Look behind you sweetie I have always someone watching my back when she heard a gun firing and she felt a burning sensation on her back, she fell and started calling Doug; I been shot subject is on the run, Donna was coming behind Roselyn and she stop to help her, Roselyn told her: Go! Get him this is our only chance I will be ok, Donna ran after Kang and Mark and started telling them to stop then Mark started shooting his gun, Donna started Shooting and got mark, he fell and ask Kang to help but he just ran, Donna kept on running and called back up, when she turned to the exit Mr. Kang was gone nowhere to be found it was like he disappear, Donna went back to check on Mark, he was dead, Donna kept on calling Doug and ran to check on Roselyn, she was lying in a pool of blood almost unconscious Roselyn saw donna and asked her did you get him? No. but the team is looking for him, don't worry we will catch him, save you air you need it help is on the way! Roselyn started to cry, I think I'm going to die and I don't want to, I want to marry Tommy and have children and live a happy life, donna said look at me Roselyn you are not going to die. and I'm going to your wedding and I will be one of your maid of honors even though I don't like to dress up I will and we are going to have a lots of fun ok. EMS showed up and prepared Roselyn to take her, Donna had blood on her hands and saw Doug talking to one of the Swat team members, did you find him Doug? No, this son of a bitch, scaped again! He said kicking the wall, how is Roselyn Doug asked? She lost a lot of blood, I don't know if she will make it! We have to notify her boyfriend Tommy she asked, I call him now Doug said.

Tommy was asleep when his phone started ringing, he noticed it was coming from Roselyn cell phone, he quickly answered and said: Are you coming home? Tommy! It's me Doug listen is an emergency Roselyn is been shot and she is at the Santa Barbara Hospital, meet over there ok? Doug did not hear a reply from tommy. Tommy hangs up the phone and just grabbed his jacket his car keys and rush to the door.

At Santa Barbara Hospital,

Donna was sitting next to Doug when Tommy came in, tommy asked Doug; What that fuck happen? I thought you had people watching over her? What the hell happen Doug? Doug simply said; I'm sorry kid things did no go the way I expected. Donna jumped in said: Tommy what really happen is that Roselyn didn't want to wait for back up and went after the subject by herself and apparently the bodyguard was behind her and shot her, when I got there she was on the floor, listen she is going to be ok, by you getting mad is not helping her right now ok? Tommy just put his hands behind her neck and sat down, you are right Donna I don't care what happen I just want her to be ok. Dr. Morgan came in the waiting room and ask for the family members of Roselyn Olmeda, tommy quickly got up and said I am her fiancé, can you tell me how she is doing? I'm going to be honest the bullet damaged vital organs and I don't know if she will make it to the night, I'm sorry. But she does want to see you; I believe you are Tommy Oliver right? So follow me. Tommy felt like his whole world fell apart and continue to follow the doctor to Roselyn's Room, she was hooked to all this machines he looked at her and touched her hair she woke up and said; Hey! "Babe I'm sorry that I got shot and I didn't make it home" he kissed her softly and said is ok. She started to cry and said, Tommy I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep my promise to marry you and start a family; you will tommy said you are going to be ok. You know tommy that I won't make it and I want you to know that I Love you so much! And that I want you to be happy, find Kimberly Hart, talk to Doug he will help you find her. Tommy just looked at her and held her hand and said you will help me find her when you get better, please don't leave me Roselyn! He said hugging her, Roselyn just took a deep breath and said I love you Tommy Oliver, the machines were beeping and Tommy started screaming NOO! The doctors came in the room and tried to revive Roselyn but she was dead. The hospital personal took Tommy out of the room.

Tommy came to the waiting area to Doug and Donna, he told them that Roselyn died, and Dough just started cursing and told tommy I promise I will get that fucker! And left. Donna sat next to Tommy and said: I know you don't want to hear that is going to be ok part but, do you need anything? Tommy started crying like a little kid and Donna just hugged him and consoles him.

At 7am in Jule's Apartment:

Jules woke up with a ponding headache and with so much thirst she looked at her clock and it was 7am she looked at the ceiling and tried to remember what happen, she remembered that spike and Sam were over last night that they talked about her 1st time, which by the way she will love to remember hers, she closed her eyes and went back to the day of her accident.

Jules point of view Flashback….

It was pitch black… Mom was driving the car she was crying and I was sitting next to her, she kept on saying is going to be ok sweetie, hang on ok, Jules was sitting on the car and was on major pain if felt like like a car ran over her and she couldn't stay awake, her mom kept on talking to her to keep her awake, than she was just lying on the floor glass was all over her face and body her mom's face was on the stir wheel and she couldn't move or talk, she fainted and then woke up in the hospital.

Jules opened her eyes and realized she was remembering or at least trying she had a smile on her face and got up to the bathroom and started taking a shower, in the shower she realized that last night Sam and her kissed and she was supposed to go in date with him, oh shit she said, what in the hell I was thinking when I kissed Sam and asked him to take me on a date, I can't get involved with a team member my ass will be fired If I do that, I have to call Sam, she finished taking a shower and got dressed, she went to the kitchen and took a cup of coffee sat on the table and stared at the phone, she had to call Sam and explain last night was a big mistake, but she didn't have the courage to call him. So she just waited to see if he will come in.

Sam was waking up and he quickly went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and started remembering the kiss between him and Jules, and started to smile and he started thinking: "I'm taking you on a date Juliana Callaghan, I feel like a teenager that don't know what to do" well I have to get ready, you won't forget this date Jules.

Jules was getting dressed she was wearing skinny jeans, black open toe pumps, a well fitted black top, she was looking stunning, Jules sat on her bed and started having second thoughts about this date, but then she told herself "Jules you are breaking the rules, maybe I shouldn't or maybe I should, truth is I really like Sam and his kisses and the way he touch me and why not give it a chance, besides Jules have you ever really listened to you heart instead of your mind? Well I guess today I will be breaking the rules" She smiled and started putting on some make up, and fixing her hair.

Sam was in his car doing exhaling exercises he was very nervous and need it to relax somehow, he didn't want to look like a teenager that kept on stumbling on his words in front of Jules, he wanted to be as calm as possible, after he was done with his exhaling exercise he headed to the front door of Jules house and rang the bell, Jules was standing behind the door before he rang the bell she was also exercising and relaxing her mind since she was really nervous as well, she open the door nice and calm, and said: "Hey Sam for a minute I started thinking you changed your mind or you probably forgot" Sam smiled and said: Why? I'm not late I said 12 and is 11:58 a.m. Jules, don't tell me you want to cancel our very first date? She gave him a serious look, "Truth is Sam I did thought this date may not be a good idea after all, and I really don't want to complicate things between us at …. Sam did not let her finish when he started kissing her and said: "By the way you look beautiful Jules, please let me take on a date. Give me an opportunity to see me the real Sam Braddock and I know you won't regret this date?" Jules was mesmerized by Sam's eyes and kiss and just said: "ok Sam, but I have to warn you if I'm not happy with this date, be ready because I will really Kick your ass and that is not a threat is a promise Braddock" Jules grabbed her purse and lock her door and they both drove on Sam's car.

In the car Jules asked Sam: "So where are you taking me?" Sam just gave her a crocked smile and said: "It's a surprise you see when you get there" by the way I hope you know how to swim, Sam! Don't tell me we are going to the Beach! Jules said when she noticed that Sam was parking by the Beach area. Don't worry he said I have it all planed, we are going to take a little trip on my dad's boat, don't worry I know how to sail so we are going to be just fine, let's go to the store by the pier and we can get you a swimming suit, Jules looked at the clothes she had on and realized that her outfit was not the best to go in a boat trip. Jules told Sam: Why don't you get the boat ready I'm going to the little boutique to get some swimming wear and I will be right back, Sam grabbed her by the waist and said: I don't want you to run away ok? I think I should go with you... "Sam I will be back, I'm not going to run away. I promise" Jules wanted to kiss Sam but she was not ready to give in on her feelings, so she walked to the boutique and Sam kept on getting the boat ready. On the boutique Jules was picking her bathing suit she did not want to pick a one that was too provocative or boring either so she decided to go with a 2 piece bikini it was color pink very cute and sexy, she also pick a cute dress and some other items, when she came back to Sam he was ready to depart, Jules had changed on the boutique she was wearing a white strapless dress that fitted her body perfectly, Sam quickly helped her with the bags and gave her a quick tour of the boat, it was more like a mini Yacht, It was very spacious in the downstairs area had a kitchen with a mini-living room and it had a huge bedroom the bed was beautiful it had a lot of pillows and there was pictures of Sam's family, all over, in the kitchen it was also a mini bar where you could see all types of drinks, the top part it had a table with 4 chairs and also 2 recliner-beach chairs, "Wow Sam this is beautiful" Jules said, I'm glad you like it Jules, Are you ready Juliana? She just laughed and said: Of course! Jules and Sam started to sail the boat, when they were about maybe 20 miles from the pier Sam stopped and said: This place is perfect let's just stop here and swim a little, Sam parked the boat. He asks Jules: "So are you jumping first?" Jules just said: Seriously Sam? You go first Sam, so If I fall you can catch me, Jules took of her dress, Sam jaw almost fell on the water; "Ok I will always catch you when you fall Juliana" Jules had a dejavu moment; she heard those exact same words before, but obviously she couldn't remember. Sam jumped in the water and noticed that Jules was just standing there day dreaming so he kept on calling; Jules! Jules! Come on Jump in! Jules came back from her thoughts and saw sam calling her, She jump in the water and started to swim close to sam, he grabbed her and said: So do you like this date so far? Jules looked at him: " So far so good" Sam got closer to her and started kissing her, she responded to his kiss and said: "Sam I really like your kisses, they make me feel like a teenager and somehow when I'm around you I start remembering things of my past" Sam kissed again "Well that is great Jules, that means I should be around you more, so you can get your memory back" Jules kissed him again with more passion and they stood in the water enjoying themselves.

Later on that day…..

Sam and Jules went back to the boat, Sam told Jules to take a shower since they had hot water on the boat and that when she was done he will take one as well, Jules almost felt tented to ask him to joined her on the shower but she decided not to, Jules took a shower she got out and headed to the room to change, Sam knocked on the bedroom door and told Jules he was going in the shower. Jules was getting dressed, she decided to wear a beautiful strapless long blue turquoise dress, she look amazing like always, by the time she was done getting ready, Sam called her name: Jules! Meet me upstairs! She went upstairs and saw a beautiful diner with champagne and roses petals all over the floor leading to the table, Dinner is ready! Sam said with a crocked smile. Sam this is beautiful! Jules almost ran to Sam and gave him a kiss, "you didn't have to Sam" he gently kissed her forehead and said: I know but I wanted to give a surprise Jules, I'm glad you like it, now please have a seat and let's eat, Sam and Jules ate dinner and drank some champagne after they ate, he asked Jules for a dance, Jules looked at him and said: Sam I will love to but there is no music, Sam just laughed and pointed at the radio he was holding on his hand; " I got it cover" he played the radio and a slow song played.

Eyes on Fire, was playing:

I'll seek you out,  
>Fillet you alive<br>One more word and you won't survive  
>And I'm not scared of your stolen power<br>See right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain  
>I won't ease your strain<br>You'll be waiting in vain  
>I got nothing for you to gain<p>

I'm taking it slow  
>Feeding my flame<br>Shuffling the cards of your game  
>And just in time<br>In the right place  
>Suddenly I will play my ace<p>

I won't soothe your pain (ah-ah-ah-ah)  
>I won't ease your strain<br>(ah-ah-ah-ah)  
>You'll be waiting in vain<br>(ah-ah-ah-ah)  
>I got nothing for you to gain<p>

Eyes on fire  
>Your spine is ablaze<br>Felling any foe with my gaze

And just in time  
>In the right place<br>Steadily emerging with grace

ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah,filling any foe with my gaze  
>ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, steadily emerging with grace<br>ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh-ahh-ah, filling any foe with my gaze  
>ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, Steadily emerging with grace<p>

Jules hugged Sam very tight and said; "Sam you feel so good and I don't want to let go" Sam just kissed her hair and said: "You don't have to, I'm here and if you let me Jules I can stay as long as you want me to and even if you don't want me to, I will be here for you anyways" Jules just started kissing him really passionate this time she felt how Sam was pressing her body against his and he carry her downstairs, she didn't stop him, he took her to the bedroom and lay her body on the bed, he started kissing her more, his hands were traveling on her legs and then her stomach and reached to her firm breast, he was breathing really hard and ask Jules: Are you sure you want to this? She didn't answer just kissed him back now she was removing his shirt and Sam started unzipping her dress, Jules skin was glowing and she smell like coconut and sweet honey, her body is perfect Sam thought and finally I will make her mine, all clothes came off Sam body was on top of Jules finally becoming one, Jules bite her lip when she felt Sam inside of her, quickly Sam started devouring her body, they made love more than once that night.

Back in Tommy's Apartment,

Tommy was sitting on his bed just looking at the picture of Roselyn, he was remembering when he first meet Roselyn at the coffee shop, the way she smiled when he asked the name of the drink she was having, is a mocha Frappuccino Roselyn said; now you have to try to put some cinnamon sugar on top and it will give it the perfect taste. That sounds pretty good! Tommy said; Let me have a Mocha Frappuccino he asked the girl at the coffee shop, after he got his drink he turned around to talk the girl with the beautiful smile; "What is your name by the way?" She answered; "I'm Roselyn, and you are?" I'm Tommy Oliver or just Tommy, Thank you for the advice on the drink Roselyn, You are very welcome tommy and she smiled back at him, her smile was so bright and full of life. Tommy came back from his memories when he heard a knock on the door. "Is it safe to come in"? Said Donna entering the room with 2 cups of coffee, Donna was staying on Roselyn's apartment and Tommy had felt the need on staying on his fiancé some how he felt that she was still there. "Thank you! Said tommy taking the cup of coffee, Donna you know you don't have to leave Roselyn's apartment you can stay as long as you want, I'm going back to my house today so I can start the arrangements for Roselyn's Funeral, her parents will here tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is taking care of. Donna sat next to Tommy; Thanks, tommy but, Doug call me this morning to inform me that they got an apartment for me close to the office so I decided to move, is probably the best. I only work with Roselyn a short period of time but she was a very good person and I will miss her a lot, she showed me true friendship and I will never forget that Tommy, and I will keep on touch with you. I'm catching that son of a bitch sooner or later and you will be the 1st one that will know when I catch him. Tommy looked at Donna with watery eyes and told her; "if you don't catch before I do" I will not rest until I find him. Donna didn't say it anything to Tommy, she knew that he was hurt and that maybe he didn't really mean that. Well I better get going she said and got up and left the room.

Tommy grabbed his cell and noticed that he got a lot of missed calls from Jason, he quickly called back and Jason answer: hey bro, I was just checking on you. I was wondering if you need help with anything and Brenda wanted to ask you to stay with us for a few days until everything is over. Tommy simply said: Thanks Jase but I really need some space and I will need some help arranging the funeral for Roselyn, so I will really appreciate that you help me with that. Can we meet in an hour in Roselyn's Apartment? Sure Tommy I will be there in an hour. And don't worry tommy everything is going to be ok. Tommy just gave a deep breath and said: I hope so.

Now Back at Sam's boat,

Sam and Jules were sleeping, Sam woke up because he heard Jules crying and he then realize she was still sleeping, her hair was wet she was sweating, Sam touched her front head and she was too hot, she obviously running very high fever.

In Jules Dream:

Jules was in a chair tied from hands to feet, next to her there was another girl also tied to the chair she was sleep or unconscious, she was hearing another woman screaming: Please Stop it no more please! Let me go I won't tell no one, I promise please just stop! The man was on top of her, raping her and beating her badly too. SHUT UP BITCH! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! Jules noticed that after he finished raping he started choking her until he killed her. He came back to where Jules and the other girl was tied on the chair and said: You are so beautiful I'm going to leave for last, I'm going to rape you and I might not kill you and end up keeping you like my slave. "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME! BECAUSE IM A FIGHTER, GO TO HELL" I like that! The creepy man said; I like that you want to fight me, it turns me on, but we will have our moment I promise you that, now is your friends turn. He throws some cold water to the girl sitting next to Jules, Wake up sleeping beauty! It's fun time now… I want to play with you so get up! The girl woke and started begging: "please let me go" my parents have a lot of money they will pay you anything! Call them! Anything you want they will pay…. Tears were rolling down her face... Jules told her: Don't cry look at me! He likes that! Don't be afraid of him he just needs of our weakness, SHUT UP! The man said and slaps her in the face. IM NOT SCARE OF YOU! Jules reply, why don't you get me instead I know how to play your game! NO! I TOLD YOU I WILL SAVE YOU FOR LAST! He took the other girl by the hair and dragged her to a dirty old bed and tied her down. Jules quickly started to untied herself without him noticing. She finally untied herself and kept the same position as she was tied to the chair, she started looking for any weapons to defend herself, the only item she notice it was an old hammer by the bed, she got up without thinking twice, the creepy man was already raping the other girl so when she ran to reach for the hammer, the man saw her and jumped of the bed and reach out for the table next to the bed, it was a gun he quickly ran over Jules and pointed the gun at her, Jules was laying on the floor she was hiding the hammer behind her back, when the man said: "YOU ARE MINE MS HART, EVEN AFTER YOU DIE, YOU WILL BE MINE" Jules started screaming, and woke up with tears and sweat on her face, she realized it was a nightmare, Sam was right by her side hugging her, "Its ok sweetie is just a dream" Jules just started shaking and crying, it was a nightmare it felt so real Sam, I'm so scared!, Jules! You are running a high fever we have to back and take you to a hospital, he carried her and took her to the tub he ran warm water and said to her I have to put you on the tub to bring this fever down ok. He put Jules on the tub and put a cold washcloth on her forehead and ran to the first aid kit and noticed he had some fever relievers and took a bottle of water with him, when Sam came back to the bathroom he noticed that Jules was in the water and her body was there but her mind was somewherelse he passed the pills and the water. "Thank you Sam", I'm feeling better I think the fever is going down she said putting the pills on her mouth. Jules what were you dreaming that have you like this? You know you can talk to me right? I know Sam but, I don't understand this dreams and now I have this dreams more often, when I first had the car accident like 10 years ago I remember having nightmares all the time, but after months went by the dreams never came back, until a few weeks ago I started having them again. But can you tell me what the nightmare is about? Is it related to the car accident? Sam asked Jules, "Now that you mention that Sam my nightmare has nothing to do with the car accident, but it feels so real." Have ever crossed your mind that maybe is a memory or something that happen and is just coming back to you in your dreams" I mean Jules sooner or later you will have your memory back you just have to want it back, to me it feels like you don't want to remember. I think you are right Sam, maybe is me, and I don't want to remember how my mother died and I didn't. Jules! Listen to me, don't you ever say that again! You are here for a reason, thanks to you! A lot of people is alive you saved so many lives you are a very special person, and I believe you are here for many reasons and one of them is because…"it was meant for me meet you and fall in love with you" so don't you say that again. Jules started at Sam's deep blue eyes and smiled when she heard those words from him. "Fall in love Sam" are you serious? Really? I didn't know you fell like that Sam. Well now you know Jules, he just started to walk out of the bathroom. Jules just sat at the tub for a few more minutes and decided to get out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, she felt bad because Sam expressed the way he felt and she did nothing about it, I'm so stupid she told herself, you Jules you are crazy about Sam too, why deny it? Maybe because she felt it was too soon, she quickly grabbed some black shorts and a pink top, she went upstairs to check on Sam.

Sam was looking at the blue water he was sitting on one of the edges of the boat, hey! Are you having fun without me? Jules asked. "I see you are feeling better, is the fever gone?" Sam asked. Yes. Thank you if it wasn't for you I would of…she paused. Uh I mean you saved me Sam, she put her hand on his shoulder. No problem Jules. Sam are you mad? Sam got up and was facing Jules really close, No Jules I'm not mad at all but I think we should go and he started walking towards the cabin, Jules quickly grabbed his arm and said: "I'm sorry Sam" you know I'm really not good expressing my feelings, but you should know I'm crazy about you, and I think I'm falling for you but is so hard to admit it sometimes. He looked at her chocolate eyes and smiled and they both kissed, Jules you mean a lot to me and last night was the best night ever, I agree she said with a smile it was the best night ever. Sam you really proved me that this was the best date ever. I'm glad you like this date because there will be more to come, now we have to back to reality and as much as I hated to do this, you have to go home and so do I. I know Sam, so let's just get going then.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter… do you guys think that Jules and Tommy will ever reunite again? Any sugesstions let me know..


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give an Special thanks to: **

**Vguz04,oldtvlover,and Sules this chapter is all you! Thank you for helping me to continue my story.**

**So here is the next chapter you guys enjoy, like always English is not my Forte.**

**And I almost forgot I don't own flashpoint or Power Rangers.**

Chapter 5

Jules made it back to her house she was removing her shoes to go upstairs, she was very tired from the trip and decided to take a shower and go to bed and dream about Sam's smile and those eyes that made her world turn. She realized that something wasn't the same in her house she started to walk to the kitchen and saw her dad sitting on the kitchen table having a drink. _Dad you scared the crap out of me!_ _What are you doing here?_ _I thought you weren't coming back!_ Richard was so calm siting and told her: _Relax pumpkin you act like you saw the devil, or like you were hiding something from me. I'm back because my horses are better now and I wanted to be close to my little girl._

_Dad, you know I just got back from a long trip and I'm very exhausted so I better get to bed._

_Jules, can I ask where did you sleep last night and better yet who was the guy dropping you off, I never seen him before?_

_Dad is just a friend from work, and I went to a boat ride we lost track of time so we spend the night in the boat, that's all don't start panicking please, are we done with the interrogatory?_

_Well you know I'm worried about you last night I got here and you weren't around so I called Greg to see if he knew where you were, and then he called me back to tell me that no one knew where you were, do you understand how worry I was Juliana?_ Richard was raising his voice; you can clearly tell he was upset.

_You did what? Why did you call Greg? I can't believe you! Do you realize that you make me look so ridiculous in front of my boss?_

_Juliana Callaghan you are avoiding my question, where in the hell were you? And why didn't you call me! I left 3 days ago and left you a note to call me, that's all I asked, to give me a stupid phone call, is that so hard to do Juliana! That's why I'm here to make sure you are safe._

_Richard! I realize I didn't call you, and I'm sorry. But that don't give you the right to call everyone that knows me and report me as a missing person. And furthermore last time I checked, I don't have to check in and out every time I go out. Do I?_

_No you don't have to I get it you are not 16 anymore. But I can't stand the idea of losing you like I lost your mother. You are right Juliana, you don't have to tell me what you do with your life I'm no body I get it, let me just go at least I know you are ok. Forgive this old man that just wants to make sure you are ok_.

_Dad… I'm sorry I didn't mean to come out like this, you are right I know you are just worried about me. Please don't leave you know that I love to have you around. Jules gave her dad a hug; besides who will cook for me when I work late shifts. They both laughed._

Jules realized that her father was just worried about her, she couldn't blame him, remembered when she woke up in the hospital after her mother's accident, he looked so sad and he told her that he won't let nothing happen to her. Perhaps he was just so overprotective about her, she understood that.

Finally Jules made it to bed, and started thinking about Sam; tonight she was going to dream about Sam, she was not going to let those stupid nightmares ruin her night.

The next Morning at the SRU,

Sam was entering to the man's locker room to change, when Greg said; _Hi Sam how was your weekend?_ He just said, _it was great boss, I had a great weekend_.

_I'm glad you had a great weekend, did you got my message about Jules? Her father was looking for her_ _all over, I called spike and he said you were the last one to see her_. Sam didn't know what to say, he knew that he couldn't tell the Boss that they spent all weekend together. _No boss I had a couple of beers at her house with spike but I left shortly after him. _

_Is she ok boss?_

_Well am not sure Sam, but Richard was pretty upset and he sounded really worry, I will call him later_.

When Sam and Greg were going to the exercise room Jules was coming in. All the team members were clapping and making funny sounds.

Ed said_; Jules come here! So can you tell me who kidnap you? Was it Scottie, Steven or who else? You almost appear on the missing person list or even better the in the milk cartons._

Jules just roll her eyes at the team. _Well guys I was not kidnaped by Scottie or Steven, and thank you for not publishing my picture on the missing person list, my dad just freaked out because I didn't call that's_ _all, sucks to be the only girl in the family_.

And she headed to the locker room to change when she bumped to Sam and Greg.

Greg said; _Good morning Jules! How was your weekend? Well I guess it went well, your dad had me thinking someone kidnap you! _

_I know boss and I'm sorry that he called; it was just a misunderstanding, that's all I'm fine ok_. She started to walk away.

Sam just yelled: _Good morning to you too Jules!_

Jules turned around and winked at him, _Good morning Sam!_

That little gesture made Sam's day. He was wearing a smile all day long after that

Back in California Reef side,

Roselyn's Funeral was full of people, Tommy just sat down by himself and noticed that he didn't know half of the people in there, a hand came behind his shoulder and said;

"Hey, how you holding up? "

_Donna! I'm ok. Thanks for coming; it means a lot to me. I know we don't really know each other that well but I can clearly see you are very sincere person._

_You are very welcome! And somehow I know that loosing somebody is very hard, before taking this assignment, I lost one of my team members and wanted just to go away from everything and I took this job. But now I realize that I can't be running away all my life, so you are going to think I'm crazy but… I'm going back to Canada next month._

_Donna but I thought you didn't want to continue with your job as an undercover Cop_.

_I'm not going back to that Tommy! I was just offered a position in a Strategic Response Unit in Ontario, Canada, not really my style but, everything is better than this right?_

_I'm happy for you Donna, in a way makes me feel better that Roselyn experience won't go unnoticed and that you will not end up like her._

_Tommy! Don't say that... I'm not leaving this assignment because I don't want to die or I'm scared, is because I still want to serve my country and this is my life, besides I heard so many good things about the SRU in Canada, that makes me really want to this Job_.

_I know Donna; you are a very brave woman. You remind me so much of Kimberly. If I only knew where she is now._

_Kimberly? Who is that tommy?_

_She is an old friend that I have to find she means a lot to me, and I just hope she is still alive, she went missing 10 years ago._

_How do you plan to find someone that goes missing 10 years tommy?_

_Well I guess I have to start by going back to where she was last seen, in Daytona Beach, Florida. But I have to wait to that there is a lot of things I have to solve first._

_I see Tommy. She must be very special, but how come you lost contact with her for so long or why did you decide to look for her now after 10 years._

_Long Story, but I can say that I never contact her since we were teenagers because she decide to break up with me through a letter and I was mad so I buried her memory and decided not to look for her, until Jason told me that she is been missing all this time, apparently she went missing with 2 other girls and they found the 2 girls dead, but they never found her. I may sound crazy but I can feel that she is alive and I want to found her._

_That is very sweet of you Tommy, and I'm sure you will find her and if you need my help let me know. I will leave you all my information so you can reach me once I move back to Canada, so don't be a stranger ok._

_I won't Donna and thanks, I will definitively need your help on my search._

Tommy and Donna talked for a while when Jason and Brenda Join them, Tommy felt happy to know he had very good friends to relay on.

Back on Canada

Jules was walking in the parking lot heading to her car when someone put a hand on her mouth for her not to scream, what hell is this? She thought. It was Sam holding her.

_Sam! What that hell is wrong with you? You really scared me…_

_I'm sorry sweetheart but I couldn't go home without feeling your body next to mine, Jules I hate to say this but you are like a drug to me, I can never have enough of you… Can we go to your place? Or maybe mine?_

_I see what this is about! Well sorry to pop your bubble Sam but my dad is on town and I can't take you home, or either can't stay at your place._

Sam felt confused and ask;

_Oh Jules don't tell me you are not 18 yet? Do you realize I could go to jail for statutory rape if you're not 18! Holly crap..!_

_Sam you are such a Jerk…. Jules said smacking Sam in the arm._

_Well sweetie than if is not that, then why is it that your dad is so overprotective and worse of it all, how do you allow it?_

_Sam I knew you won't understand, which I didn't expect to do so. But my dad is always been like this and I don't have the energy to fight over that tonight, so let me just go home and I see you tomorrow._

_Not so fast Juliana, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so rude ok? Are just you have to understand I waited all_ _day to have you close to me; Sam kissed Jules with so much desperation_, when Jules stopped him.

_Sam let's not do this here, someone can see us. Let's just go to your place for a little while so we can talk ok?_

_Copy that! Said Sam with a smile on his face, so I will meet you there ok? Don't take long_!

At Sam's Apartment,

Sam opened the door of his place and asked Jules;

_Do you want something to drink? I have beer, Wine, Water…_

_A beer is fine Sam._

Jules sat on the couch when her phone ringed, she answered and said;

_Hello. Yes Dad I went out with a friend to have a couple of drinks I will be home later ok. I call you when_ I _leave. Me too dad, bye_... And she hangs up the phone.

_Jules I see your dad loves you very much, I think I will be kind of scare if I don't meet his expectations for his daughter._

_Sam! Don't worry you will be ok. Listen Sam we have to make something clear, I don't want anyone on the team to know me and you are involved, and this means no one. I worked too hard to get in this team, to lose it over…. She paused._

_Over me right Jules? Don't worry I'm not going to ruin things for you.. If that's what you mean_, Sam's face was very sad, he couldn't believe Jules said that after the weekend they had.

_Sam I didn't meant you! I meant over us not being careful enough. I don't want to stop this... I like where this is going, _she said this time getting close to Sam.

Sam faced Jules and started touching her face and then kissed her softly, they kissed for a while and then he took her hand and walked to his bedroom.

_Where are you taking me Braddock?_

_I'm taking you to see the stars Jules. See tonight I'm making love to you again. And if you let me I will do this every night._

_Sam, you make me feel so alive, and I want to be with you, but I'm scared that it won't be forever._

_Don't think like that Jules, let's just live this moment ok? _

Sam carried Jules to his bed and they started kissing they made love that night, Jules fall sleep in Sam's naked chest.

Jules woke up, and looked at her watch it was 5 am.

_Oh shit! How come I fell asleep this long? My dad is going to kill me!_

She quickly got dressed and took her keys and left Sam's apartment.

5 months later…..

Reefside California,

Tommy was called in the Principal's Office,

_Ms. Loren, your assistant said you wanted to speak with me?_

_Yes. Mr. Oliver, I wanted to give this invitation for a Paleontologist Conference in Canada, the best professor from around the Globe will be attending and you were one the selected invitees, is an honor for me and our school to have you go to such great event._

_Ms. Loren this is great! I will love to attend._

_Great! You will be leaving tomorrow, so all you have to do is pack, everything is arranged for you to get there._

Tommy left the principal's office he was very excited about this trip. He wanted to get away for a while. He was not the same after Roselyn's death, and he was also disappointed at the fact that after he went to Florida to find Kimberly he had no luck, so this trip will be a good way of disconnecting himself, he also thought it will be nice to see Donna again.

Saturday Morning in the LAX Airport,

Tommy was saying good bye to Jason and Brenda that dropped him off at the Airport.

_Nice flight tommy, and have fun you deserve it and say hi! To Donna when you get there._

_Thanks Guys. I will try to have fun ok._

Ontario Canada,

SRU,

Donna was the team leader of the SRU Team 3, she was very proud of her promotion she was doing her daily routine exercises when Winnie told her she had a call on line 2.

_Winnie who is that calling?_

_Donna, He said he was a friend named Tommy._

_Tommy! Yes let me take that call... _and she ran to Winnie's desk to take the call.

Ed and Spike just looked at Donna and noticed it that she had a special reaction about this guy named "Tommy"

Sam was doing pushups with Raff, and Jules was on the tread mill with her IPod on so she couldn't hear the guy's commotion over Donna's friend.

Donna came back with a smile and then Ed asked;

_So who is this friend of yours? Tommy was it?_

_Well Ed he is a very good friend of mine from California, and he is here for something about work so he is coming to pick me up so I can show him around, and I'm very happy to see him that's all._

_Can't wait to meet this Guy that makes you smile that said Ed_. Teasing at ther.

A few hours later, the guys were almost done with the routine exercises, team 3 was already leaving their shift was over and it was Team 1 shift now.

When a tall man, Dark hair and eyes and a really toned body walked in the SRU Offices, Winnie's Jaw almost fell on her desk when she saw this men, she stated stumbling on her words and said;

_Hello Sir, can I help you?_

_Yes. You can I'm Tommy Oliver and I come to see Donna Sabine, she is expecting me he said smiling at the receptionist._

Tommy was amazed at how the SRU office looked, and started looking around. When he noticed a beautiful brunette with some Yoga Pants and a Blue Top, he could only see her from the back, he started to walk closer to the exercise room to see who this woman was, when he heard Winnie;

_Sir you have to wait here! Visitors are not allowed on the back_

Tommy didn't listened and kept on walking, the beautiful brunette turned around and he said softly; _Kimberly? Is that really you?_

Tommy couldn't believe what his eyes were looking at, really Kimberly is that you? How come? I mean is obviously her the same skin same beautiful and petite body, but what is she doing all away in Canada? Tommy was too confused, he didn't know what to say or do.

Jules felt someone looking at her, and so did Sam.

She turned around and she meet her hazelnut eyes with Tommy's brown eyes, there was a silent moment between them 2, Jules didn't know why she couldn't stop looking at this man, and Tommy was speechless he didn't know what to say.

Sam was Just staring at Jules and the guy that was staring at her and he thought, who in the hell is this Guy? Why Jules and he are looking like they knew each other, Sam was feeling a little out of place, he decided to break the silence when he heard Winnie:

TEAM ONE HOT CALL!

So what do you guys think is going to happen next? Do you guys think Jules should be with Sam or Tommy? I need some reviews so I can continue my next chapter…. You guys make my day when you review


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, I couldn't leave the suspense on the last episode, so I had to update today… once again thank you so much to Sules, you know you rock right? This chapter is thanks to you and thanks everyone for those beautiful reviews, please let me know if you have any suggestions for this story._

_A/N I don't own flashpoint or Power Rangers._

_And English is not my Forte, excuse any grammar mistakes._

_Chapter 6_

Sam had to shake Jules arm to get her attention_,_

_Jules! We have to go.. Let's go now…_

_Yes. Sure Sam let's go, she turned around to walk towards her locker, _without giving tommy a chance to say a word.

_Tommy started to chase the woman that looked just like Kimberly, when Donna stopped him;_

_Hey! Tommy long time no see she said and gave him a huge hug._

_Donna! Nice to see you too, I know this is going to sound crazy but who was the brunette that was running towards the back, when they said; Hot call team one?_

_Tommy, behave yourself you just got to Canada and you are not losing time on finding a girl already!_

_No! Donna is not like that is just she looks so familiar I think I know her._

_Let's see the brunette, well if is not Winnie and I, the only 3 females that work here is Juliana Callaghan and I don't think you know her; she lived in Canada her whole life, so I don't think you know her._

_She looks like Kimberly so much, call me crazy but I think that's her._

_Crazy! You are crazy tommy, she is not Kimberly and you are freaking me out now._

_Tommy looked sad and disappointed, Donna told him to wait for her she was going to her purse so they could leave._

_Tommy went to the front desk and asked Winnie;_

_So Winnie you worked here a long time right?_

_About 3 years or so?_

_Donna said there are only 3 girls in the whole SRU._

_Yes. That is correct I got here 3 years ago and Donna about 4 months ago._

_What about the other girl?_

_Jules, she was here before me. She was the first female in the whole SRU, I believe she got her 7 years ago or something like that, can you believe that the ladies locker room, had her name only "Jules" instead of Ladies Room._

_Wow, that's different. She is very pretty by the way, well all you ladies are._

_Thank you! _Winnie started giving team one all the information about the hot call_._

Donna came back with her purse ready to leave, when she noticed Tommy's puppy eyes, all because he thought Jules looked like an old girlfriend.

_Tommy come here let me show you something, listen I'm not supposed to this but follow me._

_You see all this pictures here, this are all of the SRU officers and here is Juliana's picture, now look at her and tell me if is the same girl._

_Tommy's eye looked at the picture and read the bottom frame it read; "Juliana Callaghan" _

_Donna she is Kimberly, let me show you this._

Tommy pulled a picture of his wallet, the picture was old it was a picture of Kim and Tommy before she left, she was wearing a big hat and she was smiling.

Donna saw the picture;

_Holly Crap! She does look like Jules a lot, I see why you are confused Tommy. But that doesn't mean that she is Kimberly, it could be just a coincidence, besides they say that you always have doubles around the world._

_It could be Donna, but can I still meet her? I want to make sure is not her. You do understand that part right?_

_Yes, tommy I do understand, but I don't know how long she will take in that call, but let's do this; how about we go eat and tell Winnie to call me when team 1 comes back so you can talk to her, and you can realize is not her ok._

_That will work fine. Thank you Donna!_

_Let's get out of here tommy, we have a lot to talk about._

Back at the Team One Hot call,

Jules was driving the Truck and Sam was sitting next to her when he decides to break the silence and said;

_So what was that about Jules?_

_What? About what Sam?_

_Do you know him?_

_Know who Sam?_

_Well the guy that was staring at you and you at him, I saw you Jules, so don't act like it didn't happen._

_Sam, can we talk about it later, now is not the time._

_Sure, Jules._

_Sam was very upset, he wanted an answer now, not later he knew Jules was hiding something and he didn't like that._

_Jules couldn't stop thinking about the stranger, there was something about him that made her feel uneasy and she was curious to know who he was._

_Greg called on the microphone,_

_Ok so we got a hostage situation, the hostage is a man on his 30's the person holding him back is a woman on her 20's, apparently he cheated on her and she is pretty upset and she is holding a knife to his neck. she has him, tight to the bed and won't let him go._

_I say we go less lethal, and make sure we secure both of them fast and safe, said Ed._

_Raff shot the gas riffle and in matter of seconds the subjects were secure._

_Great Job Team said Greg; let's go back to the SRU and debrief._

_Meanwhile,_

_Tommy and Dona were eating at a Restaurant not far from the SRU; Tommy was very inpatient and kept on asking Donna to check her phone to see if Winnie had called back._

_Tommy, relax listen you will get to talk to her ok._

_Donna, do you know if Kim I mean Jules is married or have a boyfriend?_

_Well I really don't know a lot of her, but I never seen no one pick her up at work or her talking about a boyfriend so I guess the answer is no. I do know one thing; Sam is very protective over her._

_Who is Sam?_

_Sam is her team mate. Is kind of weird but I think he has a thing about her, can you believe he punched a guy on a bar one time because he tried to make a move with her._

_I see so this guy Sam has a thing for Ki... I mean Jules._

_Donna tried to change the subject about Jules, and asked Tommy;_

_So how is everything back in California?_

_Tommy's face looked sad, after all this months after Roselyn's Death he was still feeling empty until a few hours ago, when he saw Kimberly, his whole world change._

_Well everything is the same, after you left Donna, by the way Jason and Brenda say "Hi" and make sure you call them back._

_I will call Brenda and Jason, as soon as I get a day off. But I really wanted to ask how is everything going with you Tommy?_

_You mean how I'm doing after Roselyn's death? Well Donna I'm taking a day at the time, there is days that I miss her more than others. But I'm ok._

_I'm very happy to hear that Tommy, so when would you start dating again or is it too soon for you?_

_I don't know Donna, I guess is not about time being right is about the right person._

_I see, well I just hope that you are not thinking about Jules to comply with that rule "the right person"_

Tommy just laughed at Donna and said;

_Maybe it could be, but then again I have to meet her first, by the way check your phone?_

_Lucky you Tommy, I just got a text from Winnie Team made back!_

_At SRU,_

Jules was taking a shower getting ready to go home, she started thinking about Sam's question she knew, he wanted an answer, but in reality she didn't have one herself. She just wanted to go home and not face Sam's questions.

Donna and Tommy where parking her car and Donna said;

_Rule number 1 tommy, when I introduce to Jules, please don't freak her out with the Kimberly story, Rule 2 don't show her the picture, and Rule 3 act normal please!_

_Ok Donna, can we go now._

_Donna saw Jules heading to her car and said;_

_Hey Jules!_

_Donna? What are you doing here? You shift was over hours ago._

_I have a friend that came to see me from California and we went to eat close by so that's why I'm still around, by the way my friend is here let me introduce you to him._

Jules was staring at Tommy, she couldn't believe that was Donna's friend or maybe Boyfriend, he was so handsome, and for some reason she couldn't stop staring at him.

She smiled and said:

_Oh! There you are I was wondering about you?_

_Really? You were wondering where I was?_

_Donna interrupted and said;_

_Jules! This is Tommy, my friend from California; do you guys know each other? Donna asked this with a little fear on Jules reaction._

_No, Donna I don't know Tommy._

_Tommy's face was sad; somehow he hoped that this girl was Kimberly, and that she will recognize him._

_Nice meeting you Tommy I'm Juliana Callaghan! She stretches her hand to shake his._

_The pleasure is mine Juliana I'm Tommy Oliver he said shaking her hand, seconds went by and Tommy was still shaking Jules hand._

_So Jules, Tommy and I are heading to the Goose, you want to come with us? _

_I don't know Donna, I'm very tired and I better should go home._

_Sam saw Jules, Donna and the Guy that was staring at his girlfriend earlier talking, he started to walk faster to them, he was furious one thing was that this Guy was looking at her and another was talking to her, who the hell he thought he was?_

_Sam said;_

_Hey guys! Donna are you going to introduce me to your friend._

_Sure, Sam this is Tommy, Tommy this is Sam, Jules team mate._

_Hey, there Sam nice meeting you._

_Same here Tommy, well I love to stay longer but I have to go see my girlfriend so I have to go._

_Sam that's too bad because Tommy and I, were just asking Jules to come with us to the Goose, and I was going to ask you to come along. But Girlfriends are first so go ahead._

Tommy than said;

_So Jules, are you coming with us? I won't take a no for answer._

_You know what Tommy, I'm very tired but, maybe a beer or 2 won't hurt me right?_

Sam just looked at Jules and Tommy, he was very upset but he tried to keep his cool and said,

_Well I guess I see you tomorrow Jules, I don't want to leave my girl waiting otherwise she will kill me right? You guys enjoy._

Sam walked to his car, furious he looked at how Tommy was looking at Jules, he knew that look, it was the same he had when he 1st meet Jules.

_At the Goose,_

_Tommy couldn't stop looking at Jules, he wanted to tell her so many things but he had to know more about her._

_So Jules how long have you lived in Canada?_

_All my life, why? That was a weird question she thought._

_Just curiosity, for some reason I feel like I know you from somewhere._

_Really? _Jules thought the same she felt like she knew Tommy somehow_. _And she quickly changes the conversation she didn't want to make it awkward so she asked;

_But what are you doing here in Canada far from home?_

_Well I'm a paleontologist and I'm here for a conference._

_Wow, so you study dinosaurs and all that right? You don't look like a paleontologist at all, you could think that they look like you know, old and boring, but you are not that at all._

_Well thanks, for the compliment Jules._

_A song started playing,_

_Jules will you like to dance?_

Jules will normally say no to any other guy, but he was different, he obviously was not Sam, but she felt the need on saying; yes, sure I would love to dance_._

_Sam's Apartment_

Sam entered his apartment and slammed the door behind him, throw his car keys on the counter top and his jacket on the chair, Natalie was sitting on the couch watching a movie and said_;_

_Wow, I wonder who got you that mad._

_I don't want to talk about it Natalie, so just leave it alone ok?_

_Ok. But Sam can I ask if it was work or love related? She said it with a little giggle._

_Nat, I guess you will not leave it alone, so it was love related._

_OMG, don't tell me you had a fight with Jules?_

_No, but I have to really control myself sometimes._

_Are you going to tell me what happen Sam or what? You have me on suspense._

_Ok so this guy named tommy, which came from California to visit Donna the team 3 leader, he was staring at Jules like he knows her and to make it worse Jules was staring at him too, it was like they knew each other._

_And…. _Natalie wanted to hear the whole thing.

_So, this Jerk asks Jules to go to the Goose with him and Donna, and Jules said yes._

_I see Sam, was this Tommy cute?_

_Natalie how can you ask me that! I don't know and don't care._

_Ok so that means he was cute then._

_Whatever! Said Sam with a hand on his head._

_Well Sam, in a way is your fault!_

_What? Why is it my fault?_

_Let me ask you this and be absolutely honest. Since you start dating Jules did you ever ask her to be your Girlfriend?_

_No. there was no need for that she knows how I feel about her._

_Sam simply answer the question don't explain your answer is either yes or no? So that was a NO. Ok next, have you told anyone that you are dating her?_

_NO. Sam felt that Nat was making her point._

_And have you talk to Jules about taking the next step on the relationship like maybe you or her quitting the team to be with each other freely?_

_No. _

_Do you think you will leave the team for her and to be with her?_

_NO._

_Will she leave the team for you Sam?_

_NO._

_Ok, so I hate to say this but you are not going nowhere with Jules, and you can't get mad if Guys try to make a move with her, in every one's eyes she is a beautiful single woman? Face it Sam, either you get serious with her or someone may take her from you. Do you really love her Sam?_

_Yes, I really do Nat, and I don't want to lose her._

_So Sam you only have one life, live it!_

_Sam got up took his keys, and Natalie looked at him confused._

_Where are you going at this time?_

_I'm going to get my girl back!_

_And he left to the Goose…_

_Back at the Goose_

_It feels like home__. Was playing,_

_Jules and Tommy where dancing,_

_**Something in your eyes,**_

_**Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**Makes me want to lose myself**_

_**In your arms.**_

_**There's something in your voice,**_

_**Makes my heart beat fast**_

_**Hope this feeling lasts**_

_**The rest of my life.**_

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**And how long I've been so alone**_

_**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**And change my life the way you've done.**_

_Tommy was holding Jules very tight, she almost felt out of air. But she didn't care she like that._

_You are a very good dancer Jules._

_Thanks Tommy._

_I know you are going to think I'm Fasty; but can I take out on date tomorrow?_

_Gee, Tommy I don't know what to say, you are fasty for real!_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**A window breaks down a long dark street**_

_**And a siren wails in the night.**_

_**But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me**_

_**And I can almost see through the dark there is light.**_

_**If you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch.**_

_**If you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much.**_

_Sam entered the Bar, Sam did trust Jules but not Tommy, when Sam entered the Bar he saw Jules and Tommy Dancing real close he walked to them and gave Jules a puppy eyes look._

_That made Jules feels very sad, she wanted to go after him. But Donna was in there and she didn't want to give any suspicious behavior and front of Donna, the song kept on playing, and Sam walked towards the table where Donna was sitting._

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where**_

_**I come from**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**It feels like home to me**_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.**_

_The song finished and Tommy and Jules finish dancing and head to the table, For Tommy's surprise Sam was sitting with Donna._

_Hey Sam! Said Jules._

_Hey again Jules and Tommy. I see you guys don't waste time right?_

_You are so funny Sam, so what happen I thought you had plans with your girlfriend? Jules said._

_Yes, I did but she decide to change plans and went out with some friends, so my night is ruined, end of the story, but I see you guys are getting along just fine. He kept on pushing the subject between Tommy and Jules._

Tommy quickly said;

_Well Sam I have to say that Jules is unique, and as a matter of fact I just asked her out in a date, hopefully she will say yes by the end of the night._

Sam's face was pale he wanted to get up kill tommy and take Jules away.

_Tommy, I feel very flatter that you want to take me out on date, but truth is I don't really know you and I'm not dating no one right now, but thank you, is very kind of you._

_Jules, I hope you don't think I'm coming to strong at you but…._

Donna interruptedTommy

_Tommy is just trying to be polite Jules, don't worry he is not trying to scare or anything, he is a good Guy, believe me, plus why not going out with him? That I know of you don't have a boyfriend do you?_

_Well not exactly Donna, but…_

_There you go Jules, you don't have a boyfriend so why not? Come on is about time you date someone, the time that I know you, I never see no one around you besides your teammates, isn't that right Sam?_

_You are correct Donna, she doesn't go anywhere, but if she doesn't want to date she must have a reason right Jules?_

_You know what Sam; Donna may be right, remember in reality I don't have an actual boyfriend right at this moment. So maybe I will say yes, to Tommy, Jules smiled at Tommy and took a sip of her beer._

_There was an awkward silence for a minute when Tommy's phone rang, he excused himself from the table and Donna followed him outside, leaving Jules and Sam alone._

_As soon as Donna walked out the Door Sam said:_

_What the hell are you doing Jules?_

_I'm not doing anything Sam, why you ask that?_

_So you think I'm stupid, I see the way that guy looks at you like he loves you already and he not even knows you! And you were dancing with him Jules, really?_

_Sam calm down, you know that Donna can be here in any minute, so please stop!_

_Jules! Are you really going on a date with this guy, you not even know him or do you?_

_Jules looked at Sam confused, truth was Jules felt she knew Tommy from ages ago, and she really wanted to tell Sam that, but she didn't want to make him feel more insecure than he already was, so she just said;_

_Listen Sam, I'm just going along with Tommy and Donna; I don't want people to suspect in the SRU, me and you have something. Seriously Sam you screw things up when you punch that Guy on the bar, you made it obvious._

_I know Jules, but you know how I get about guys trying to take you out, and that's why I said to everyone I have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that you have to go out with some stranger just to keep us of the loop._

_So what do you suggest I do Sam?_

_I suggest for me and you to leave this bar and go to my house?_

_No Sam! I mean do you want to keep on hiding this? Or should we tell the world so we don't have hide?_

_Sam stood quiet for a minute he didn't want to answer that question because Jules was not going to like the answer._

_I knew it Sam!_

_What Jules?_

_Sam I knew you will never tell the world about me and you because in reality I'm not even your Girlfriend!_

_No! Is not that Jules, I just don't want for me and you to get suspended on the team for dating each other?_

_Sam, you know what that means right?_

_I know Jules, and I'm not doing it._

_So basically you are not leaving the team for me right Sam!_

_Sam started to pass his fingers on his hair and said with a dead tone;_

_No. Jules I'm sorry but I won't leave the team._

_I get it Sam. You have to say no more. Jules got up to go to the bathroom and she saw Tommy and Donna coming back._

_Sam sat there and cursed himself, for not having the courage to tell her that he will leave everything for her. But he couldn't._

_Tommy and Donna sat on the table with Sam, when Tommy asked Sam;_

_Where is Jules?_

_I believe she went to the restroom._

_Jules was coming back and sat with her friends, she told tommy;_

_Tommy I know you asked me out and I didn't want to leave without giving you my answer._

_So the answer is?_

_I say YES! I'm going on a date with you, after all Donna is right I'm not seeing anyone right now, so why not?_

_Thank you Jules, that means a lot to me._

_Sure Tommy no problem, now I have to go! Thank you guys for everything!_

_Can I walk you to your car? Tommy asked_

_Sure Tommy._

_Sam's Face was red he was mad and hurt about Jules decision, how could she? Why would she? There were too many questions, and the bad part was he couldn't run after her._

_Jules and Tommy were walking to Jules car, Tommy said;_

_So Jules what time can I pick you tomorrow? And can I get your number? And where do you live? Tommy had too many questions for Jules; she almost thought he was like a stalker or something._

_Tommy here is my number she handed a card, and just call me tomorrow and we figure something out ok._

_Ok Jules. _

_Jules stretched her hand to say bye, but Tommy just wrapped her in a hug, and said;_

_I see you tomorrow he whispered on her ear._

_Jules felt so good and so bad, she was still thinking about Sam, but she was feeling so good on Tommy's arms._

_She got on her car, waived bye to tommy and left, on her car she had so many thoughts she couldn't believe that Sam was so selfish, but then she started thinking of Tommy's smile the way he grabbed her to dance he felt so different. I think I'm going crazy she thought._

Tommy made it back inside to the bar and sat next to Donna and Sam said;

_So, Donna how you guys met?_

_Well Sam, I worked a few months for the FBI division on California. And that's how I met Tommy; Donna didn't really want to give details about what happen in California, because she didn't want to make tommy feel uncomfortable._

_I see, and Tommy are you working for the FBI or something like that?_

_No Sam, I don't but my fiancé did and that's how I met Donna, because she was an undercover cop and was Donna's team mate._

_So you have a Fiancé? And you ask Jules out? What kind of Per… Tommy interrupted Sam quickly;_

_My fiancé died 5 months ago, so no worries about Jules ok, Tommy gave Sam a serious stay away from the subject look._

_I'm sorry man! I didn't know that._

_Donna said;_

_Is ok Sam, now you know. So what do you think about Jules going out with Tommy?_

_Well Donna I don't know, I mean Jules is tough little cookie we all know that, so Tommy behave yourself around her or she will knock you out in a second. They all laughed._

_I'm serious Guys I remember the first time I met Jules, she pulled a gun in front of me because I started talking to her about, how I like Sniper chicks, just because I'm one myself and when I pulled a picture out of my pocket she quickly pulled a gun in my face, along with the whole team. So just be careful Tommy._

_Tommy was amazed listening the stories about Kimberly, he remembered Kimberly being very sweet. He never thought or imagine her as a Cop not just a cop a Special Strategic Unit, more like a Swat member he imagined her as a gymnastic teacher, as a Wedding planner even as a singer but never this, he was very confused about this whole situation. In the other hand he noticed Sam, looking very sad like he was hurt at the fact he was taking Jules out, he noticed the way Sam will speak about Jules like he knew her forever. Sam got up from the table and called off for the night and he said with a crocked smile to Tommy;_

_I will tell you again to be careful with Jules and make sure you don't hurt her but, I don't need to since Jules knows know how knock a guy out in seconds. So just watch your back. And he left._

_Tommy turned to Donna and looked confused;_

_No worries Tommy, is obvious that Sam is just Jealous. But at least the man is not selfish._

_What do you mean Donna?_

_Well is obvious that he has a thing for Jules, but he can't ask her out._

_And why can't he ask Jules out Donna?_

_Is against the Team rules, we can't date team members is call priority of life code, we can potentially endanger civilians, if you put your feelings first, and Sam knows it and that's why he probably choose to keep his feelings away, that's why I say at least he is not selfish about it, he knows he can't be with her and he has girlfriend._

_I see, well Donna if I will be on his shoes and I will have a woman like that in front of me I won't mind breaking some rules, but that is just me._

_I guess everyone thinks different Tommy._

_So where are you staying Tommy?_

_I have a reservation in Trump International Hotel is in downtown Toronto._

_That's nice so when is this conference of yours and where?_

_Is at the Royal Ontario Museum and is this Monday, will you like to join me?_

_Sure. Tommy and we can ask Jules to go as well._

_It will be great if she says yes._

_Donna we better get going is kind of late and I want to be ready to take Jules out tomorrow._

_I see you don't waste time._

_I don't want to waste more time I already lost more than 10 years._

_Tommy you don't really believe Jules is Kimberly right?_

_I'm not sure Donna, I mean if that was Kimberly, she would of recognize me, I mean I know is been more than 10 years but I don't think she would of forgot about me. Right?_

_So there you go Tommy, she is obviously not Kimberly so don't get stock on that_

_I know Donna but something don't add up here, see when I was dancing with her…. Tommy paused he really wanted to tell Donna that Kimberly and Tommy had a supernatural connection when they were Power Rangers and that he felt that connection when he was dancing with her, but instead he told Donna; when I was dancing with her it felt the same way when I was a teenager, like a special connection._

_Donna just giggled;_

_I'm sorry Tommy but what you are saying makes no sense to me! You know what just take Jules on a date and see if she will be someone you like to date more often that's all ok. And let's go I have to be back at work tomorrow._

_Tommy Made it back at the Hotel he had a beautiful view, he couldn't stop thinking about Kimberly or Jules whoever she was. He remembered Roselyn's words when she died: "You have to find Kimberly Tommy and be Happy". He smiled and promised himself this time he was not going to let nothing or no one on his way to get Kimberly back, he had waited too long._

_The night was beautiful… and Tommy was very happy._

_So what do you guys think about this chapter, please review, review and review so I can continue with my story._


End file.
